Downpour
by abbitha1108
Summary: It's another high school fic! Buffy and her friends are stuck taking an exam while the weather outside isn't exactly cooperating. When a mini-crisis breaks out, who will take charge? Fluffy and extremely cheesy, but I had to do it. Enjoy!


_Okay, everyone. I wrote this story a few years ago, so the writing isn't as good as it is today. It's very cheesy. Reading it now I wonder what I was thinking, but hey someone might enjoy it right? In any case, I hope you get a laugh out of it. I know I did._

What god had frowned upon her and forced her to be in school on a Saturday? Oh, right. The one called Mr. Snyder, English teacher extraordinaire. _Ugh, I hate English midterms!_ The only compensation was that her friends are stuck here too. Well, Xander was. Willow, of course, is too smart for her own good and decided to take AP English. Therefore, she already took her midterm. "Lucky Willow", Buffy muttered to herself.

"Miss Summers! Finish your work and stop talking!" Mr. Snyder snapped, causing half of the students to look up at Buffy. "And what are you all looking at? There's only fifteen minutes left, get back to your midterm! That means you too, Mr. Giles!" Buffy smirked and glanced over to see Spike hastily start writing. "Miss Summers! What did I just tell you? Get back to-" Thank goodness Snyder's cell phone started ringing.

Buffy just finished her last question and put her pencil down, glancing around the room. She saw that Xander was already done. He hastily caught her eye and gave her a thumbs-up before he went back to staring at Anya Jenkins, who was sitting in front of him a couple of rows over. Buffy looked at the clock, nine minutes to go. She hoped it wasn't raining too badly. It was only sprinkling when she walked to school three hours earlier, but it was supposed to pour later.

Buffy caught a glance at Spike, who, like her, was staring around the room. She stared until he caught her eye and she quickly looked in the other direction.

Suddenly, Snyder yelled, "What! That's impossible! What do you mean 'flood'?" Buffy looked up, shocked, as did the rest of the students. "Fine!" Snyder said. "But I better be paid tons of overtime for this!" He hung up and looked around at the students staring back at him. He cleared his throat nervously. "Everybody put your pencils down, time's up! However, I cannot allow any of you to leave. The Superintendent just called and ordered the school an immediate l-lockdown. It seems to be fl-flooding terribly outside." Everyone gasps, and Snyder immediately quiets them. "I know! It's terrible, but don't worry. I ha-have been left in ch-charge and we will stay here until further n-notice."

"What!" Came a voice from the front row. Cordelia Chase was sitting there, a look of anger on her face. "I'm sorry Mr. Snyder but that just does NOT work for me! I can't stay at the school all day. I mean, I have a LIFE! I had a date tonight, and you cannot keep me here against my will."

"Yes, Cordelia," Xander said. "You are absolutely right. So you can leave and swim home in the flood!" The rest of the students laughed, and Buffy noticed Anya turn around and give Xander a big smile.

"Quiet, everybody! We're just g-going to be h-h-here until f-further –" Everybody gasped as Snyder fell over in a faint. That's when the screaming started.

"Oh my god!"

"What's going on?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Snyder's dead!"

Buffy decided she couldn't take the panicking anymore. "Everybody SHUT THE HELL UP!" The gym fell silent as everyone looked at her. _Wow, it actually worked._ "Now, everybody listen to me. We are NOT going to panic. We are going to be stuck at this school until further notice, so there's no sense worrying about it." Buffy looked around at the students, letting her gaze fall on Spike slightly longer than it should have. Snapping back to reality, Buffy said, "First of all, I need somebody to go to the bathrooms and get some cold water. We need to wake Snyder up."

There was a great deal of groaning at this, and Liam "Angel" Angelus yelled from the back "Couldn't we just leave him there, Buffy? It would definitely be an improvement." Students around him started laughing, especially his girlfriend, Darla.

"Well, you're probably right. But," Buffy said smoothly, "how would it look on us if we just left him there unconscious? Angel, I believe you just volunteered yourself to get the water. Thank you, bye." Angel started to protest, but Buffy cut him off with a quick "Go. Now. Riley, go help him. I don't think Angel will be able to do this on his own." Riley and Angel left, among the joking and laughter of the students.

"Okay, now that they're gone, second order of business. I need everyone who has a cell phone with them to get it. You also should get jackets, sweatshirts, hats, gloves, blankets, basically anything that can help us stay warm, just in case. Those of you who don't have anything with you, you will just have to share. Now – "

Complaints rose from the students. Cordelia said, "You mean I have to use things belonging to these losers? No way, I refuse."

Never one to keep her thoughts in her head, Anya glared at Cordelia. "Don't worry Cordy," Anya started in her bright tone. "I'm sure none of us want to share with a demon like you anyways."

As much fun as it was to listen to Anya verbally abuse Cordy, Buffy still had work to do. "Okay everyone," she said, quieting the laughter. "Go get your things, then come back here when you're done." She smiled as everyone left, shocked they actually listened to her. Buffy might be on the short side, but she was a natural-born leader. Keeping everyone in line was just an instinct.

She started collecting people's tests – it was over, after all, and she wasn't one for cheating – when Xander grabbed her in a hug from behind. "Look at you, Buff, all strong and in charge. I think you might be making a certain platinum-covered Brit seriously impressed."

"Xander!" Buffy hissed, whipping around. "Could you possibly say that just a LITTLE louder? There might be someone in CHINA who didn't hear you!" She looked around the gym and saw that it was empty save for the unconscious Snyder lying on the floor. "Go make yourself useful and prop up Snyder while I collect the rest of these tests." Xander gave the little man a look of disdain, but knew better than to cross Buffy, so he dragged Snyder by the feet to the nearby wall. Grabbing onto his shoulders, he shot Buffy a look of disgust as he sat him up. Buffy flashed him a bright smile as she set the tests into different piles on the table in the front of the gym.

Riley came back into the gym, carrying a bucket of water by himself. "Riley, where'd Angel go?" Buffy asked him, worried.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He met up with Darla on the way back from the bathroom and disappeared." Riley placed the bucket down next to Snyder, uncaring as the water sloshed across the man's legs. "Listen, Buffy, I think it's really great how you're in control here. Everyone was freaking out, but here you are, cool as a cucumber."

_Oh no, _Buffy thought to herself. _Here it comes. Riley tries to impress Buffy, take 592._

"Well I guess what I'm really trying to say, Buffy, is that I am really impressed at how you're handling things. Maybe we can hang out sometime, when all this is over? I always like a girl who can take charge." He gave Buffy a wide grin, pleased with himself for making a successful lewd comment.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him. But before she could respond, a voice sounded behind her. "Still trying to ask out Miss Summers, Captain Cardboard? What is this, the hundred ninety-second time? I really think it's time to give it up, mate. I do believe the young lady is running out of ideas to let you down easily." Buffy whipped around, recognizing the voice. Still, her eyes widened in shock when she saw Spike standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk firmly put in place.

Riley just glowered at him. "Look, England, nobody asked for your input. I believe this is between me and – "

"Riley," Buffy interrupted. "I've told you a million times, I'm not interested. Now if I were you, I'd leave, before I let Spike beat your sorry ass." Buffy gave him a sweet smile. Riley glared at her, then Spike, then slowly started to walk away. Once he was out of earshot, Buffy turned back to Spike and smiled. "Thanks for that. He really gets on my nerves, and I don't want to keep wasting my energy turning him down. Sooner or later, I think I'll just punch him instead."

"Now that's a show we'd all like to see, luv." Spike smiled back at her. "I knew you could handle yourself, pet, but I've just always wanted to say something to his face." They stood in silence for a moment, before Buffy realized students were filing back into the gym.

"Oh, um, well I should probably go. Um, talk to you later, Spike. Thanks again." She quickly ran back to Xander, who had been watching the exchange. He was smirking at her with a knowing look.

"Look at Buffy, making small talk with her hottie. Willow would be so proud."

"Shut up!" Buffy hissed at him. She quickly looked around, to see if anyone had heard. No one seemed to, but almost everyone was back, save for Angel and Darla. "Okay everyone, if you haven't already, call your parents and let them know that you're here and you are safe. If you've already called, then give your cell phone to someone who needs it. Okay? Have at it!" She looked back to Xander. He was watching Anya, who was babbling on her cell phone, with interest. "Xander, don't you want to call your parents?"

"Huh? Oh, my parents. Nah, I don't think they care. Actually, if I tried calling, my dad would probably yell at me for interrupting his mid-morning beer." He smiled bitterly, then immediately brightened up as he saw Anya approaching.

"Hey Buffy, Xander," Anya said brightly. "Buffy, you are doing a great job keeping charge of everyone. I'm actually surprised they would listen to a little shrimp like you, but you do have this very bossy side to you." She gave Buffy a wide smile, and Buffy laughed. She was far too used to Anya being harshly truthful to care.

"Thanks Anya. Actually, I'm surprised they listen to me, too. Well, I think I should go find Angel and Darla. Let's hope I make it back in one piece. I hear Darla can be a real vampire sometimes. Bye Anya, Xander." She gave him a look that clearly said 'go for it!' and left the gym.

Buffy stopped at her locker to get her own cell phone and call her mother. When she finished assuring Joyce that, yes, she was fine and no, an attempt at rescue wasn't necessary, she decided to start checking closets and empty classrooms.

She finally spotted his Liamness and the future Mrs. Angelus in the math lab a few classrooms down the hallway. _Nope, nothing's sexier than trigonometry._ Groaning, Buffy threw open the door with a bang and broke up their make-out session. "All right, you two, you've had long enough. Get back into the gym with the others before I barf."

Angel shrugged, while Darla glared at the little girl telling her what to do. "I'd watch yourself if I were you, Betty. You never know – "

" – what will happen next time I enter the girl's room alone, blah-blah-bitty-blah, I'm so bitchy please slap me," Buffy finished for her, knowing the speech well. Buffy smirked at Darla's look of shock.

"Why you little bitch," she started as she lunged for Buffy. Angel grabbed her right before Darla could claw Buffy's eyes out.

"Okay, honey, I think that's enough. Look at how small she is! Hardly worth ruining your manicure over," Angel said soothingly. He half-carried her out of the lab back to the gym, with Darla whining the whole way back.

Buffy laughed before slowly making her way back to the gym. "Is everybody here?" she called, walking in. There were murmurs of assent throughout the gym. "Good. How is everyone holding up? Does anybody need anything?"

"Oh thank God you asked!" Cordelia's voice came from the front of the crowd. "I'm starving! We seriously need to raid the cafeteria, or something." Others started nodding their heads and shouting.

"All right, calm down! That's actually a pretty good idea, Cordy. I'll go to the cafeteria. I will probably need some help breaking open snack machines, who wants to come?" At once, everyone got quiet and looked around. Xander joined Buffy up front. "Thanks, Xand. Anyone else want to come?" Anya raised her hand excitedly and ran up to join them, saying how she's always wanted to break into snack machines. "Okay then, if no one else is coming, let's head out!"

"Hold up for a minute, pet. I'm right behind you." Buffy turned and was surprised to see Spike swiftly catching up. "Oh, um, hi Spike," Buffy said, trying to stay calm. _He really chose to come with me! _"Glad that you decided to come. Now let's go get some snack machine goodness." She didn't miss the smirks shared between Xander and Anya. The rest of the walk to the cafeteria was silent. _Does he realize that he is walking that close to me, or is he just trying to drive me insane? Sometimes I really hate that cocky, stubborn, British, super-hot, totally perfect… where was I going with this again? Ugh focus Buffy!_

_She's really too bloody adorable,_ Spike thought as he watched Buffy's attempt at hiding her distress. _Let's see how much farther she can go._

"Okay, what do you say guys, half in the kitchen and half on the snack machines?" Buffy turned to the other three, who nodded. "So, how do you want to split up?"

Xander spoke up. "Uh, Anya and I will take the kitchen, is that okay with you Ahn?" He turned to her and waited for her agreement.

"Sure! I always wondered what the kitchens looked like, if you could even call them kitchens. Come on, Xander, don't just stand there!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the doors.

_Perfect._ "Well, kitten, looks like it's just you and me." Spike rolled his tongue behind his teeth and smirked when Buffy blushed. "Now, how's about we break open those machines?"

"Oh, um, okay." But Spike had already walked over to the snacks and was examining the door of the machine. Buffy watched as he grabbed the handle and yanked on it once, twice, three times before looking over the hinges. She was entranced by his incredible arms flexing, and started to wonder what else those arms can do…

"Good news is, these machines are a few years old, so the doors shouldn't be too hard to break. I reckon we need to find something to smash either the lock or hinges, a hammer would work, but I doubt good ol' SunnyHell High would leave any laying around. Now, Buffy, if you could just look around and– " Spike finally looked at Buffy, who looked lost in a trance. He noticed her looking up and down his body, and couldn't help but smile. "See something you like, pet?" Buffy's head snapped up and bright red color flushed her cheeks.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Spike! I must have zoned out. Um, a hammer? I don't think there would be anything like that just laying around, but what about a chair? We could, like, try to break of the hinges or something with it." She was babbling, she knew it, but she couldn't seem to stop after Spike caught her staring. _Shit, good job, Buffy! Now he knows that you mentally undress him when he's not looking!_ She took a breath and looked at Spike, waiting for his reply.

_I really am making her mental. I'll give the girl a break. The last thing I want is another Drusilla. Fuck, she was a bloody nightmare._ "Hey, you're the boss, luv. Chair it is. Now why don't you step back and let Spike here work his magic?" _Hell, I've pushed her this far, what's a bit more torture?_ He grabbed a chair, purposely flexing his arms, and slowly brought it back to where Buffy was standing. "Stand back, Buffy. I don't want you to get hurt." He waited until she did so before lifting the chair and smashing it into the hinges.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Xander said as a loud clanging sounded throughout the small kitchen. They were looking for anything edible in the area, but all they found so far was frozen, pre-made (and probably lethal) lunches.

"Maybe they're having really violent sex?" suggested Anya, shrugging. She was looking through cupboards. "I never pictured Buffy to be the kinky type, but it's always the innocent girls who have the dirtiest sides."

Xander pulled a face. "Okay, really didn't need_ those_ images. Thanks for that Ahn. Besides, it sounds more like a wrestling match with chairs, or Christmas Eve at my house. Oh this is useless! There is nothing fit for human consumption here!"

Anya smiled at him. "I agree with you on that. But I don't think we should interrupt them quite yet. If you noticed Buffy on the way down here, I'd say we have about 10 minutes for them to start banging each other on the lunch tables." Xander choked and Anya rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Xander, I don't think they'd _really_ bang each other on the lunch tables. Plus, I know you want Buffy to get with Spike just as much as I do. They've liked each other since forever ago, everyone knows it. Well, everyone who's me, I guess. People in this school are actually really dumb, you know? They don't notice anything unless it's right in front of their ugly faces, and even then someone has to point it out before– " Anya's ranting was cut off by a long kiss from Xander.

It had been five minutes of Spike continuously smashing the chair into the hinges, but it was to no avail. The only things that happened were the chair legs getting very dented, one almost breaking off of the chair. When Spike finally threw the chair halfway across the room, Buffy sighed.

"Okay, smashing the hinges is obviously not working," Spike started to interrupt but she cut him off. "Instead of breaking the hinges, why don't we just break through the glass?"

"Sure thing pet, but how's about you let a man rest for a bit?" Spike sat on the floor in front of the snack machine, a sheen of sweat across his forehead.

_Ooh, sweaty Spike! No, bad Buffy, get those thoughts out of your head! _Buffy walked over and sat down next to him. "Thanks for trying, anyways," she said to him.

Spike put his arm around her and she tensed, before relaxing and leaning into him. "Anything for you, love." They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, before Buffy finally realized things were much too quiet.

"What do you think might have happened to Xander and Anya?" she asked, looking up at Spike. He looked to the kitchen doors for a minute, then turned back to her and shrugged. "Not sure. Could've been bored and gone back, could've found some food and died by a taste-test." Buffy lightly smacked his arm, and he chuckled. "OR, maybe they just decided to finally get together. Lord knows the whelp has liked that girl for longer than is healthy for a normal man. They're probably in there on the floor right now, about to– "

"Okay! I **so** don't want to know. Forget I ever asked." They laughed for a minute, before looking at each other again. There was a long pause.

"You know, I'd hate to quote Captain Cardboard, but you _are_ doin' a great job as a leader," Spike said softly. "And it is really impressing that you can keep everyone together. I know you've probably heard this before, but you are such an amazing girl, Buffy. You're beautiful, smart, and a lot stronger than you look. And I know that I'm not good enough for you, but I'd like to try, if you'd let me."

Buffy smiled up at him with shining eyes. "You don't need to try. You're perfect." She leaned up and lightly touched her lips to his for a quick kiss. When she pulled away and looked at Spike, gauging his reaction, she was surprised when he looked annoyed, before he smiled.

"Oh no, pet, don't you think you're gettin' off that easily," he said teasingly and lightly grabbed her head to bring her lips back up to meet his. She smiled against the kiss, and starting moving her lips with his. She slowly wound her arms around his neck. When he lightly ran his tongue along her bottom lip, she immediately granted him entry to her mouth, her own tongue dueling his. The kissing quickly became more frantic and needy.

"Um, Buffy? Did you get any food yet? The others are – oh!" Buffy quickly jumped away from Spike at the new voice. She looked to the door, and saw Jonathon Levinson standing there with a surprised look on his face, quickly turning to a look of guilt. "Uh, sorry Buffy, I didn't mean to interrupt but the other kids, they're getting kinda restless, and they sent me to see what was taking so long, but I didn't know that you– "

Buffy, who swiftly went from mortified to annoyed, cut of Jonathon's rambling. "Jonathon! Listen, it's okay. I guess we kind of… well, anyways, we were just taking a break before we try to break through the glass on the snack machine. It will be serious damage to school property, but in this case, I don't think they'll blame us." She smiled what she hoped was a confident smile, but wasn't quite sure if she nailed it. She'd never intentionally done anything to get into trouble, and was actually pretty nervous about purposely destroying school property.

Spike saw her smile falter. He pulled her back into his arms and murmured, "It's alright, Buffy. I'll destroy the cafeteria, and you can just stand there and look pretty." Spike was no stranger to getting into trouble with the superintendent, and he and the principal were on a first-name basis.

"Uh, actually, I could go check the janitors' office. Their door is normally unlocked, and they should have a key for the snack machines." Buffy and Spike looked over at the small boy in surprise. Buffy smiled brightly at him while Spike, seeming to think Jonathon ruined his heroic moment, just glared.

"That would be wonderful Jonathon! Thank you so much!" Buffy jumped up and bounced over to him, giving him a quick hug. Spike's glare only intensified. Noticing this, Jonathon muttered a reply and quickly left.

As soon as he was out of the way, Spike snuck up behind Buffy and grabbed around the waist. She shivered as he whispered in her ear, "You might want to be a bit more careful about what kind of impression you give to other guys. It might make them think you don't actually belong to me."

Buffy froze at his words, secretly pleased by his possessiveness. She quickly hid it though, and turned in his arms. She wound her arms around his neck and said, in what she hoped was a seductive voice, "And what makes you think I belong to you, when it's clearly the other way around? You're going to need to think of a way to tell your fan girls that _you_ belong to_ me_."

_God, this girl will be the death of me._ "You're so sure, luv?"

She smiled softly. "Uh-huh." They leaned in closer, when the kitchen door crashed open.

"See, Xander? I _told_ you they would totally get together!" They turned to see Xander and Anya standing in the doorway, both looking rather disheveled. Anya's hair was tangled and Xander's shirt was buttoned up wrong. Buffy and Spike exchanged glances and smirks.

"What did I tell you, kitten? Looks like they _were_ on the floor – "

"Okay, thanks Captain Peroxide! Can we let it go now?" Xander finally noticed his shirt, and started to re-button it the correct way.

"I got the keys, you guys, and I even found the snack machine one." Jonathon stopped and looked from Spike and Buffy, with their arms around each other, to Xander and Anya, looking like they had just run a marathon. _Why doesn't anything like this ever happen to me? _he whined silently.

"Finally!" Buffy exclaimed, winding out of Spike's arms. "Thanks, Jonathon. Which one unlocks the machine?" Jonathon handed over the keys and showed Buffy the right one. Buffy unlocked the door and started grabbing as many snacks as she could carry. "Well don't just stand there, help me!"

When they all had armfuls of snacks, they headed back to the gym, Jonathon opening the doors for them. "Thank goodness!" Cordelia yelled when the snacks were being passed around. "I thought I was going to pass out."

"Too bad we came back in time then," Anya mumbled. Xander smiled at her and grabbed her hand. He whispered to her, "Play nice, Ahn," then kissed her cheek.

"Oh how cute!" exclaimed Andrew Wells. "At least _someone_ is benefiting from this awful day." Then, noticing Spike's arm around Buffy's shoulders, added: "Well it's about time you two have gotten together. Everyone always said what a great couple you would make."

Spike laughed as he saw Jonathon pulling out some dollar bills and Andrew with his hand outstretched. Jonathon was mumbling something about "…couldn't have waited a few more weeks…"

"Looks like someone had a bet on us kitten," he leaned over and gave Buffy a soft kiss. They stared at each other for a while, before they heard a shout from the other side of the gym.

"Hey, Snyde-man's alive!"

As the students rushed to see him stirring, Buffy and Spike just stood in each other's arms. Buffy smiled up at Spike. "This was definitely the best test I've ever taken."

The End


End file.
